Droz
'Droz '''is a mercenary and a member of the 6-4, a freelance pilot unit. He used to serve in the Frontier Militia as a Captain. He fought in Operation: Three Towers in Airbase Sierra, on the moon Demeter I. Biography Operation: Three Towers Before the Frontier Militia could launch their final assault on Demeter, they had to remove its support group of IMC spacecraft, almost all of which were docked on Demeter's moon. This was known as Operation: Three Towers. While Sarah Briggs infiltrated the underground areas of Airbase Sierra in an attempt to hack local aircraft and shoot down the wildlife repulsion towers, the then-Captain Droz lead a small attack forces on the surface, distracting the bulk of the IMC security forces. After an intense battle, the wildlife repulsion towers were destroyed. As the airbase - along with the majority of its aerospacecraft - was destroyed by invading wildlife, the Militia attack force men was extracted, and the Militia moved on to attack Demeter and win the war Operation: Broadsword Since the events of Demeter, Droz had left his official position in the Militia to join the 6-4. He was part of the elite strike team consisting of himself, Bear, Davis, and Section Commander Gates (who, ironically, lead the IMC counter-force during Operation: Three Towers). The 6-4 was deployed on the planet Typhon to help the Militia neutralise deeply-embedded IMC forces as part of Operation: Broadsword. The team encountered Acting Pilot Jack Cooper during the air battle a few kilometres from the IMC's fold induction facility, in which the Ark was to be activated and used against Harmony. Using commandeered IMC Widows, Crows and the [[MCS Carter Braxton|MCS ''Carter Braxton]], the Militia caught up with the [[IMS Draconis|IMS Draconis]], which was carrying the Ark, and its escorts: a squadron of Goblins, the battleship [[IMS Malta|IMS Malta]], and the transport [[IMS Thermopylae|IMS Thermopylae]]. Cooper was fastballed by his Titan, BT-7274, onto Blackbird 6-4. Cooper then jumped on-board the Malta, fighting his way through two the 40mm cannon battery while the 6-4 provided cover fire from their dropship. He killed the artillery crews, but not before the Carter Braxton ''suffered critical damage and exploded due to a jump drive rupture. The 6-4 proceeded to zipline onto the ''Malta's deck. They got to the deck below the ship's control room by wallrunning off Commander Briggs' Widow, prompting Droz to say, "I love this job." They fought there way to the CR, where they blew the bullet-proof glass with shape-charges, killed all occupants, and secured the emergency control console. Cooper used his data knife to steer the Malta ''directly behind the ''Draconis, and Barker dropped BT onto the Malta's prow. After Cooper embarked, the 6-4 took command of the Malta, but could only watch as BT engaged Viper in brutal duel. BT and Cooper finally made it onto and inside the Draconis, but the ship crashed shortly afterwards, and the two were presumed dead. The Militia force did not give up, however. Spearheaded by the newly-captured battleship, they launched an aggressive air assault on the induction facility. When BT and Cooper reappeared and pushed to the injection room, they were aided by the 6-4, who fired the Malta's air-to-ground missiles at enemy Titans and CIWS. Just before BT and Cooper destroyed the Ark, the Malta, along with all Militia spacecraft, retreated to a safe distance. BT sacrificed himself, Cooper was extracted, and the planet Typhon was torn apart. Operation: Broadsword was a success. After Operation: Broadsword The 6-4 have been reported fighting on many planets across the Frontier in support of anti-IMC groups, mainly the Militia. It is unknown if Droz is still a member.